


Drabble of the Undertale kind

by SpectrumSparkle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Self-cest, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectrumSparkle/pseuds/SpectrumSparkle
Summary: Drabble short stories of many different ships and skelepreg.





	Drabble of the Undertale kind

**Author's Note:**

> Short afterdeath drabble skelepreg included

Aftedeath

At nine months pregnant Geno would have argued that this was a hell comparable to the save screen he had been banished to. However the circumstances were now much more favorable so it actually made this cursed existence people call pregnancy tolerable. Actually the sire to his child is what made the ordeal tolerable, the ever affectionate and overprotective God of death, Reaper.

Upon finding out about the child Reaper was ecstatic, and something seemed to change in his personality, it appeared as though he had adopted a new attitude of overprotective papa. Geno sometimes found it unbearable, other times he adored all the attention from the child’s sire. But now with a constant ache in his lumbar spine and pelvis, new and very full ecto-breast, and a worsening ability to actually get a peaceful night’s sleep the expecting skeleton was ready to have their child even though their baby definitely wasn’t done torturing their mother.

Geno often found himself referring to the child as a burden and becoming increasingly annoyed at his lack of mobility the skeleton often prided himself on being able to control his emotions but as of late he ovten found himself crying from exhaustion of annoyance. Reaper was at Genos side for most. Of the time in the later weeks of his pregnancy, and the God of death found his husband to be even more adorable with their child tucked under his ribs.

Trapped in the save screen Geno had no real sense of time, or place, Reaper visited him often these days as the God of death had begun moving more monster comforts in for Geno. The pregnant skeleton knew that he wouldn’t be able to leave the screen, he was trapped here for now but at least their souling was safe from any possible harm. The familiar sound of reaper tearing open a portal into Genos save screen rang out as the ebony cloaked skeleton stepped into Geno’s domain.

“Ah good evening Geno.. You appear well today.” Reaper spoke as he appeared to glide over to the other heavily pregnant skeleton “or should I call you mom? “ he teased as he flashed his lover a soft and knowing smile. To say Reaper wasn’t proud of his creation with his husband would be an absolute lie, and he knew having a child would bestow a weakness on the skeleton he had never had before, but he was ready to share in the joy that a child could potentially bring to him and his husband.

“Reaper you know I don’t enjoy you calling me mom.. “he argued back at the grinning fool. Geno was stuck wearing tight fitting T-shirts and his usual scarf with the soulings last growth spurt. The skeleton annoyed with Reapers nickname had walked off much to the others delight. Geno already had a pronounced waddle that the cloaked skeleton secretly loved to watch, especially when he was agitated. ‘I’ll need to thank that baby for making Geno such a milf one day.. ‘ reaper thought to himself.

The sound of a fluttering cloak followed Geno as Reaper assisted him with all of the usual chores that existed in his studio sized apartment save screen. For purgatory the God of death had made it quite bare able for Geno and baby to live in. Geno relied greatly on reaper getting food for him and the souling. Which as of late wasn’t as bad as it had been, during the soulings heaviest period of growth the pregnant skeleton was eating the God of death out of house and home. He was constantly begging for more food in exchange for sexual favors to the God of death, and for a trade like that who wouldn’t oblige?

Geno was probably one of the most skilled lovers Reaper has had. Geno had a knowledge of sexual skills that had the other skeleton melting in his hands like warm putty. I mean you never accidentally made a souling between two skeletons, it took many rounds of magically fueled sex and some impressive magic levels, needless to say they had these monster qualities in spades. But now their passion had slowed down much to Reapers disappointment, but he understood that his mate was uncomfortable. They were having a rather large souling, which was something that Reaper took relief in. A heavy souling had a good chance of survival since many lost a lot of weight right after birth due to the magical disconnection from their birth parent. Reaper knew Geno would be an attentive mother but he wasn’t sure if the child remaining in the save screen would be detrimental to their newborn.

He had time later to worry about that. Right now he was content with just tucking into bed with his husband and sleeping. Reaper had finished helping Geno with the few chores and was enjoying the peace and quiet of the save screen purgatory as he was cuddled close to Geno. After taking a few moments Geno settled into his usual spot next to reaper and placed his skull on his chest listening to his soul pound away in his ribs. He listened quietly to the alluring sound of his mates’ pulse until Geno trailed his hand down to his glowing ecto-stomach where their newly formed babybones was finally resting. Since their child had finally formed a body Geno had noticed a huge lack of sleep with the babe learning to kick with their new feet. Reaper was madly in love with their child and fell head over heels when they kicked his palm for the first time, who knew the God of death was such a softie?

Sometime later Geno had awoken to a familiar sensation of light kicks in his stomach. He guessed the babybones was just annoyed with his mother’s current position and wanted him to move. So, the pregnant skeleton heaved himself from a comfortable spot and moved to comfort the babe, with that huge effort Geno tried to fall back asleep but was unable to do so. He groaned after some time, annoyed that the baby had indeed went back to sleep but now Geno was awake. The smaller skeleton looked over at the child’s sleeping sire and smiled, he loved this skeleton so much and yet he knew that he was a killer beyond the walls of this screen. The most entertaining part was watching his husband instinctual shift in his sleep to protect their child. Geno would get uncomfortable and shift away a bit and within a few minutes Reapers arms were locked onto Geno’s abdomen and would pull him close. The father was now a deathly guardian more than a reaper of souls. After a while Geno finally settled into the familiar weight of Reapers arms around him and the babe and the familiar sleepy nudges from his baby the skeleton was able to once again fall into a restful slumber surrounded by everyone he loved.


End file.
